


Redundant References

by Ink_stained_quills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokoaka, Drabble, Go watch the movie, M/M, i love The Princess Bride, it can heal your soul, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_stained_quills/pseuds/Ink_stained_quills
Summary: Bokuto attempts to reference an amazing American movie. Unfortunately, no one else knows it - or do they?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56
Collections: Inky’s Crack Fics





	Redundant References

**Author's Note:**

> *deep sigh* I had to get this written down, I... came up with this late at night and it probably shows lol
> 
> Song: Don’t Stop Me Now by Queen (it’s been scientifically proven to be the happiest song ever? Whaaaaa?)

“Hey, Kuroo.” Bokuto says. “Kuroo.”

“Yeah?”

Speaking in an accent Kuroo is fairly certain is supposed to be Spanish, Bokuto scoops up a broom and yells: “”You killed my father. Prepare to die!””

The cat stares at the owl. “Oya oya oya?”

“Hey, you two!” Yaku calls from across the room. “Sweep!”

Furkodanki’s ace slumps. “Never mind.”

~~~

The next time it happens, Kuroo simply watches from afar. He’s seen the tell-tale glint in his friend’s eyes enough to know what comes next.

“Lev!”

The giant Russian turns and looks down at Bokuto. “Bokuto-san!”

Quickly the shorter player starts spouting off a bunch of rhymes, ending with “Anybody wanna peanut?”

Lev shrugs. “Sure, I’ll take a peanut, Bokuto-san. But could you help me get out of receive practice?”

Instead of offering the previously mentioned peanut, or pulling Lev away for spiking practice (something he loves to do, no matter how much it annoys Yaku), Bokuto simply turns and flops into the nearest wall. “Nobody gets ittttt...”

~~~

“Don’t tell these jokes nobody gets to Daichi, dude.” Kuroo advises. “Or Suga, for that matter. You’ll get whacked. Or - well, anyone.”

“Chibi-chan didn’t get it either.” Bokuto whines.

“Ah, I’m too late.”

~~~

“Aggashiiiii!” Kuroo glances over briefly to see Bokuto jumping almost as high as Hinata after a particularly difficult spike lands on Karasuno. “Did you see that? Throw another awesome one, like that one!”

“”As you wish.”” Akaashi quotes.

Bokuto stands stock still, and for a moment Kuroo’s afraid he passed out standing up. 

“Bokuto-san?” Akaashi questions. “The game’s still going on.”

“Marry me, Akaashi.” Bokuto says.

Karasuno bursts into cheers, laughing, and Kuroo can’t help but release a donkey bray chuckle of his own. Furkodanki’s team simply shifts back into position, ready for the next volley.

Akaashi lifts the volleyball, prepared to serve. “Maybe after the match, Bokuto-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> *clears throat* Bokuto and Akaashi BOTH deserve the world, as seen in previous episodes. Clearly, together they could power the hearts of many for years. In this essay I will prove how we can stop heart failure by utilizing their interaction, if you read paragraph 14 it shows
> 
> Edit// tumblr: socially-acceptable-username


End file.
